


Women and cats will do as they please

by acquario



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquario/pseuds/acquario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1200+ words of hollstein fluff by yours truly. </p>
<p>
  <i>The first time Laura wakes Carmilla up, it’s completely accidental and not part of her five-steps plan baptized “how to annoy your roommate”, that’s lying in her drawer in neat pink post-its. Not in the slightest (although it does achieve the desired result).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women and cats will do as they please

The first time Laura wakes Carmilla up, it’s completely accidental and not part of her five-steps plan baptized “how to annoy your roommate”, that’s lying in her drawer in neat pink post-its. Not in the slightest (although it does achieve the desired result).

[[MORE]]

Anyway, she wakes up slightly earlier than usual, which means she has full ten minutes to do whatever she wants, before her schedule calls and she has to adhere to her strict morning routine.

She rolls out the still-warm blankets, and shuts her eyes tight when the cold hits her. It’s not supposed to be this cold yet, but she remember that year they had 40° degrees in December and all the snow melted, causing the greatest amount of car accidents in Austria since 1973 (she spent the whole week refusing to look at the news).

She gets up, flexes, takes a glance at her sleeping roommate (she wonders what time she came in last night - four, five am maybe) and starts moving towards the wardrobe to collect her clothes.

Only, the roommate-from-Hell has decided to leave her boots on the floor. So she trips in them, and lands abruptly on Carmilla. Who honest to God bares her teeth at her before growling: «What the fuck?»

«This is your fault.» Laura almost shrieks, getting up immediately and straightening imaginary wrinkles from her goddamn tank top (smooth, Hollis, smooth) to avoid looking at her roommate, who’s probably looking at her like she wants to play basketball with her head.

«Give me a break, Hurricane Katrina.», Carmilla drawls out, and turns around.

Laura sighs in relief, and hopes Carmilla hasn’t noticed.

-

The second time she wakes Carmilla it’s not accident, even if at the time she had convinced herself that there were no other options and it simply _had_ to be done.

«Carmilla?» she whispers into the the night. It’s only 3 am, but Carmilla is already tucked in, which is new, but Laura has noticed the vampire coming in at increasingly earlier hours. She wants to think nothing of it, and maintain the pretense of normalcy like Perry would, but she can’t help but think Carmilla is wary of leaving her alone for too long after the whole Will incident. Which, yeah, kinda worries her a lot.

«Carm?» she whispers again, louder.

Nothing again.

She huffs. «I know you have heightened hearing, you jerk.»

«Actually, I don’t.», she finally answers, turning to face her with a soft shuffling of covers and a Cheshire Cat smile plastered on her lips.

«As if.» she scoffs.

«What is it, cupcake?»

Laura, keeping her eyes stubbornly fixed to the ceiling, takes a deep breath before saying it out loud, because years spent with an overprotective father means never admitting you’re afraid. «I had another nightmare.» she whispers. « And I do understand it is a completely unreasonable request and you are under no obligation to comply but I would really appreciate it and i think it would strengthen our newfound bound and - »

Carmilla groans. «The point, sugar, get to the point.»

«The point is, I’ve always found physical closeness to be extremely comforting in times of distress - »

Carmilla makes another dying sound.

«God, you’re insufferable.»

«Can I go back to sleep now?»

«No!»

«What is it then?»

Laura finally looks at Carmilla. Her smirk is so wide she can see her teeth shine.

«You suck.»

Carmilla hums.

«You can come here.», she then says. «I don’t mind.»

Hesitant, Laura makes her way into her roommate’s bed. Carmilla is unexpectedly warm and soft, despite her sharp angles and rough edges, and Laura settles into her embrace, the heat from her body and the smell of vanilla engulfing her.

For a night, nightmares are forgotten.

-

For once, it’s Carmilla who wakes up Laura.

«Laura.» she whispers breathlessly as she shakes the sleeping girl with perhaps a bit more force than she intended.

«What?» she says groggily, turning to give Carmilla her back from where she’s crouched next to her bed.

«Oh c’mon, candy girl, wake up!»

«What time is it?»

«Two am, give or take.»

«Carmilla Karnstein!» Laura sits up, outraged. «You did not wake me up at two am on a school night!»

«The scrunched up face again. This night keeps getting better and better.» Carmilla boops her nose and gets up.

Laura glares at her, trying to convey as much annoyance as possible, when an article of clothing lands on her face. She can barely see in the dark, but from the texture she realises it’s one of Carmilla’s leather jackets (seriously, the girl owns so much leather, it’s _unbelievable_ ).

«What does this mean?»

«Put that on, it’s cold outside.»

«What?»

«I want to show you something.»

«At two am?»

«Just trust me.»

«This isn’t a Disney movie, and you’re no Aladdin.»

Carmilla just gives her this incredulous look and takes her hand.

«Just come.»

Laura wants to protest some more, but Carmilla, despite her aloof act, is moving so fast that it’s barely human, and just looks so _young_ and hyper, eyes lit up and messy hair, and the hand holding hers is impossibly warm and she doesn’t want to let go yet (or ever).

So she lets herself be carried away by an overexcited 300-years-old vampire. She figures there’s worst ways to spend a night.

 

Five minutes later, they’re on the dorm’s roof and Laura is freezing, despite the leather covering her. Carmilla, only wearing a flimsy tshirt, seems unaffected and Laura sighs her jealousy.

«So… what is it you wanted to show me?»

Carmilla grins, and points to the sky.

The stars have taken a violet and blue colour that Laura was sure could only be achieved through Photoshop, and look incredibly bright. Her mouth opens to form a perfect circle. She stands breathlessly beneath them, marvelling at the constellation, trying to follow their lines with her eyes, but there’s litereally _so many stars_ and she keeps getting sidetracked, lost in a labyrinth of light.

«Cool, eh? Only happens once every one hundred years.» Carmilla whispers, suddenly next to her, and Laura nods, without taking her eyes off what’s she’s pretty sure it’s the Milky Galaxy, but has never looked so beautiful.

They spend a few minutes in silence. Laura searches for Carmilla’s hand, and entwines her fingers with hers.

« _Chiedere favori alle stelle cadenti,_ » Carmilla suddenly sing songs « _non è tanto di cattivo gusto quanto arrogante_ _._ »

«What’s that?»

«A song about not asking favours to shooting stars.»

«Uh.»

«Which means I’ll make my wish come true on my own. Without the stars’ help.»

Laura turns to look at her and she wants to say something like “c’mon, that’s the sappiest crap I’ve ever heard” but suddenly Carmilla’s lips are on hers and maybe that can wait.

-

The alarm rings.

«No.», Carmilla murmurs, tightening her grip on Laura’s waist.

«Carm, I really need to get up.»

«No.» Somehow, she sinks further into Laura’s body.

«Carm…»

No answer.

«You really are a grumpy cat, aren’t you.»

Carmilla hisses. Laura places a kiss on her forehead, before palming the floor to retrieve her phone. She swipes a finger over the screen, and silences the “goddamn beeping machine”.

«Happy now?»

Carmilla makes this satisfied humming sound that sounds suspiciously like a purr, and Laura can probably skip that class anyway.

«I love you, sleepyhead.»

Carmilla, already half-asleep, slurs « ‘ove you too.»

**Author's Note:**

> here's a link ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2IggXpstQ ) to the song carmilla sings. the sentence she quotes means "asking shooting stars for favors it's not bad taste as much as arrogant". also features a series of headcanons about carmilla being an actual cat (ie having their body temperature).


End file.
